ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: War of Krypton
Superman: War of Krypton is an animated superhero film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Entertainment. The film, which chronicles Superman's (Jerry O'Connell) battle against the forces of General Zod (Victor Garber), is intended to be an alternate continuity to films (such as Teen Titans: The Judas Contract) in the DC Animated Movie Universe. Premise One year after discovering the existence of his cousin Kara Zor-El, Superman is alerted of the coming of General Zod, who longs to establish a new world order on Earth (which he failed to accomplish on Krypton). Superman and Kara (who currently battles crime as Supergirl) find themselves in need of gathering their friends and allies to stop Zod (who had enlisted some of Earth's irredeemable villains, including Lex Luthor, to join his empire) before all is lost. Plot In a secret Lexcorp facility, Lex Luthor is organizing a strike team of his own based on Amanda Waller's Task Force X program. His first intended recruits include two metahuman girls: one is a genetically modified metahuman clone of Terra and Lois Lane. The other is a girl from "another world" as Luthor's associates identify. Just before the two girls are ordered to be lobotomized and brainwashed, Luthor's facility is eventually broken through by Martian Manhunter (who was posing as one of the executives all along) and then by Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Starfire and Green Lantern, who arrive to rescue Lois (who was being held hostage by Luthor), destroy the other subjects and retrieve Terra's clone and the rocketed girl, who is then revealed to be Superman's long lost cousin Kara Zor-El. One year later, Kara had learned how to control her Kryptonian abilities and formed a very close friendship with many people on Earth, including her now best friend Starfire. A few hours after graduating from the Amazon Academy of Themyscira, Kara takes up her Kryptonian attire and begins to follow her cousin's superhero duties by protecting the citizens of Metropolis as Supergirl. Kara also lives her civilian life as Kara Danvers and gets a job in Markov Incorporated, a high-ranking Tech-selling company which rivals Lexcorp's business. Though she is visibly intimidated by secretary Cat Grant's short tempered attitude, Kara eventually finds comfort over the support of the company's CEO Brion Markov, whom she quickly develops a secret crush on (as Brion himself also feels the same in secret). While Superman and Starfire battle a swarm of Reach spawns which were looking for Blue Beetle's scarab and Blackfire (who still wants to kill her sister and usurp the throne of Tamaran), Luthor sends a crew of Lexcorp astronauts to intercept another Kryptonian ship which suddenly emerged through a Phantom Zone portal after it was breached by Black Beetle. From the ship, comes rogue Kryptonian military General Zod and his right arm commander Faora, who kill Luthor's crew before confronting Superman, who had learned of Zod's past and atrocities from the voices of his father Jor-El and eventually defeats him and Faora in combat before leaving them both imprisoned in a Red Sun-powered capsule as a furious Zod warns him that he just started a war he cannot win. In Metropolis at night, Kara attends to a community expo of Markov Incorporated before the event is interrupted by the sudden attack of a pack of Lexcorp robots which were secretly released by one of Zod's spies. Kara (as Supergirl) battles the robots before she is joined in by Brion (who turns out to be Geo-Force, another hero who joined the Justice League earlier). Right after the pair defeats the robots, Luthor is pointed out as a "jealous terrorist" by Daily Planet staff and forced to retreat with the aid of Sinestro. Desperate, Luthor breaks Zod and Faora out of their prison cell and offers to help Zod with his plans in exchange of clearing his name out of the incident. Overhearing of Luthor's newly forged alliance with Zod, Superman volunteers to stop them, but he is advised by Wonder Woman that Zod is challenging him for a war, not just any ordinary battle. Superman, Kara and Wonder Woman recruit their available allies (consisting of fellow members of the Justice League (Green Lantern, Star Sapphire, Aquaman, Mera, Geo-Force, Shazam and Martian Manhunter) and Teen Titans Starfire, Blue Beetle and Beast Boy) for their cause. At the same time, Luthor, Zod and Faora recruit Blackfire, Ocean Master (who has a grudge with the League for leading him to be banished from Atlantis), Sinestro, Black Beetle and Black Adam as Zod promises them to have Earth on their rule. Zod and his crew break into Ferris Aircraft, where S.T.A.R. Labs scientists have helped develop a new super-rocket to help explore new planets, and plan to convert the rocket into a new device for their purposes. Superman and his allies make it there in time to stop them and a battle issues. While the other heroes keep Zod's crew occupied, Superman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Geo-Force pursue Zod and Faora in Luthor's spaceship. While Geo-Force apprehends Luthor and Wonder Woman and Supergirl defeat Faora, Superman confronts and battles Zod, who then reveals his true plan: which is to use his Kryptonian technology combined by Luthor's weapons to terraform Earth in the image of New Krypton, killing all life on Earth in the progress. Refusing to let humanity die, however, Superman fights back and destroys the machine. Overhearing Zod's true intentions, Luthor suddenly realizes that Zod was the one who ordered the moles of Lexcorp to frame him and furiously retaliates by activating a Phantom Zone portal device which will imprison both Superman and Zod inside, but not before Geo-Force uses his powers to keep Superman's ground stable enough to prevent him from being sucked in as the portal imprisons Zod and Faora, ending their threat and saving the world. Unable to clear his name, Luthor hopelessly surrenders to the authorities alongside the other villains while Sinestro, Blackfire and Black Beetle are taken by Green Lantern and Star Sapphire to stand trial on Oa. Supergirl expresses her gratitude to Geo-Force for saving her cousin and also her feelings for him as they share a kiss, much for Superman and Wonder Woman's delight. Six months later, Superman is watching as Terra's clone (who was adopted by Lois as her own surrogate daughter) attends to the Amazon Academy as he and Wonder Woman are preparing to attend to Kara and Brion's marriage ceremony. Elsewhere, a teenaged clone of Superman (who was also freed from Lexcorp years ago) appears and flies around Metropolis eager to protect the citizens in Superman's name. * In a post-credit scene, one of Luthor's astronauts who were killed by Zod and Faora is shown to be impaled with a component of Zod's ship. The component bonds with his body and reanimates him as his eyes glow red. Characters Central Characters * Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (voiced by Jerry O'Connell), the film's titular protagonist. A Metropolis-based Kryptonian survivor and a journalist for the Daily Planet who uses his extraterrestrial abilities to protect humanity. He is determined to protect his cousin Kara and stop General Zod from whipping out humanity. * Supergirl / Kara Danvers / Kara Zor-El (voiced by Ashley Johnson), the film's female protagonist. She is Superman's cousin and a 24-year-old Kryptonian girl who is embracing her powers after previously hiding them. * General Zod (voiced by Victor Garber), the film's main antagonist. A Kryptonian general and megalomaniac with the same superpowers as Superman, bent to establish a new world order on Earth (also hiding his plans on transforming Earth into a new Krypton under his reign). Supporting Heroes * Wonder Woman / Diana Prince / Diana of Themyscira (voiced by Rosario Dawson), the warrior princess of Themyscira and member of the Justice League allied with Superman. She is married to Clark Kent and is Kara's mentor. * Geo-Force / Brion Markov (voiced by Scott Porter), the CEO of Markov Incorporated and a new member of the Justice League allied with Superman who can manipulate the elements of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. He is Kara's business boss and building love interest. * Green Lantern / Hal Jordan (voiced by Nathan Fillion), a pilot of Ferris Aircraft and a member of the Green Lantern Corps and the Justice League allied with Superman. * Starfire / Koriand'r (voiced by Kari Wahlgren), the princess of Tamaran and the leader of the Teen Titans allied with Superman. She is Supergirl's best friend and colleague in the Amazon Academy of Themyscira. * Aquaman / Arthur Curry (voiced by Matt Lanter), the Half-Human half-Atlantean King of Atlantis and a member of the Justice League allied with Superman. * Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz (voiced by Keith David), the last survivor of the green Martian race and a member of the Justice League allied with Superman. * Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris (voiced by Olivia d'Abo), the CEO of Ferris Aircraft and a new member of the Justice League allied with Superman. She is Hal Jordan's wife and boss and a member of the Star Sapphire Corps (a group of Lanterns whose violet rings are powered by Love). * Terra / Tara Lane (voiced by Ariel Winter), a clone of the deceased Tara Markov and Lois Lane (who is her overall biological mother) and a trainee of the Teen Titans allied with Superman. While she is (as described by her creators) twice stronger and more powerful than the original Terra, she also has Lois' mind and innocence and does not have any memories of the late Tara Markov's past. * Mera (voiced by Sumalee Montano), Aquaman's wife and Queen of Atlantis and a member of the Justice League allied with Superman. * Beast Boy / Garfield Logan (voiced by Brandon Soo Hoo), a member of the Teen Titans allied with Superman who can shapeshift into any animal (both existing and extinct species). * Blue Beetle / Jaimie Reyes (voiced by Jake T. Austin), a member of the Teen Titans allied with Superman who is bonded to a fugitive Reach Scarab which provided him with a super-armor of advanced technology. * Shazam / Billy Batson (voiced by Sean Astin as Shazam and Jennifer Hale as Billy Batson), a member of the Justice League allied with Superman. Supporting Villains * Faora (voiced by Gina Torres), Zod's sub-commander and a commander of the Kryptonian military, who is completely devoted and loyal to Zod. She holds a personal hostile grudge with Kara and her mother Alura. * Lex Luthor (voiced by Rainn Wilson), the CEO of Lexcorp and Superman's arch-nemesis allied with Zod. He is, however, unaware that he was framed by Zod's spies for terror attack in Markov Incorporated, which forced him to join Zod's faction in exchange of helping clear his name. * Blackfire / Komand'r (voiced by April Stewart), Starfire's treacherous older sister and nemesis allied with Zod. * Sinestro (voiced by Troy Baker), Hal Jordan's mentor-turned-nemesis and the leader of his Yellow Fear-powered Corps allied with Zod who seeks to destroy the Green Lantern Corps and establish "true universal order". * Ocean Master / Orm (voiced by Sam Witwer), Aquaman's treacherous half-brother allied with Zod and a Atlantean exile who seeks to retake the Throne of Atlantis. * Black Beetle (voiced by Dave Fennoy), a high-ranking Reach warrior allied with Zod. He is siding with Earth's villains in exchange of capturing Jaimie Reyes' fugitive scarab and kill him. * Black Adam / Teth-Adam (voiced by J. B. Blanc), the tyrannical ruler of Kahndaq and Shazam's arch enemy allied with Zod. Other Characters * Lois Lane (voiced by Jennifer Hale), Clark Kent's colleague in Daily Bugle and Terra's genetic template and biological mother. * Steve Trevor (voiced by George Newbern), the liaison for the Justice League and their adviser. * Jonathan (voiced by Paul Eiding) and Martha Kent (voiced by Misty Lee), Superman's adoptive parents and Supergirl's adoptive uncle and aunt. They are supportive to Kara over her relationship with Brion. * Queen Hyppolyta of Themyscira (voiced by Vanessa Marshall), the Queen of the Amazons of Themyscira and Diana's mother. She is supportive to Diana's relationship with Superman and is a mother figure to Kara and Starfire. * Cat Grant (voiced by April Stewart), the short tempered secretary in Markov Incorporated. * Ganthet (voiced by Richard Epcar), one of the Guardians of Oa (the home planet of the Green Lantern Corps) and another of the Justice League's advisers. He entrusts Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris in capturing Sinestro and helping Superman stop Zod. * Hank Henshaw (voiced by Troy Baker), one of Lexcorp's astronaults. Connections with other DC Animated Movies Justice League: Throne of Atlantis * Superman is now married to Wonder Woman after they started their romantic relationship. * Aquaman and Mera are members of the team since they joined in by the end of the film. * Ocean Master is broken out of his prison cell in Belle Reve, where he was arrested after his defeat in Metropolis. Justice League vs. Teen Titans * Black Adam wrongly accuses the Justice League and the Titans for "trespassing his kingdom" after the demon-possessed members of the League and Raven were used to free Trigon from Hell. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract * Starfire holds a grudge with Blackfire for her treachery since Blackfire sent the Gordanians to kill her. * Lex Luthor's agents had created a clone of Tara Markov / Terra, who died in the collapse of the Hive Headquarters after getting her revenge against Deathstroke. Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay * At the beginning of the film, Luthor was having plans to create his own strike team which is based on Amanda Waller's Task Force X program. Category:DC Films Category:DC Animation Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:Superman Franchise